Scenes from a Courtship
by sonnet009
Summary: What if one of them chose duty and the other chose love? (Louis x MC)


"Are you feeling unwell, your highness?"

Louis watched Prince Edward in the rear view mirror, one eye on him and one on the road. The prince had been acting a little odd all day, but now he was positively out of character, slumped in his seat, eyes glazed as he stared blankly out of the car window.

"Hm? Oh. No, not at all." Prince Edward sighed. "Louis, I've been enchanted."

Louis couldn't help but startle a little. Even after all these years, his master's flights of fancy could still catch him off-guard.

"Enchanted, your highness?" he asked.

"Yes — enchanted by a flower nymph."

"A flo—. Oh. Do you mean the girl from outside the flower shop?"

"Did you see her tonight? Wasn't she dazzling?"

"Hm." Louis replied, a feeling of dread beginning to settle in his belly. "Her dress was very pretty."

—-

Aloud, Louis would never call it what it seemed to be. Because it seemed to be_courting_, and to have it known that the prince of Charles Kingdom was dallying with a woman of common blood would be… well, disastrous wasn't even the word.

Every day, in tiny ways, he tried to remind Prince Edward of his duty to the country, of the impossibility of such a… a friendship. But his prince was smitten. More than that, he was _happy_, and Louis didn't want to be the one to take this happiness away.

And the young lady… Louis held complicated feelings towards her. On the one hand, she was making his job a hundred times more difficult. But on the other, even he could see that she was a kind, gentle girl who simply wanted to spend more time with her new friend.

So, for now, he would support their friendship, and keep them protected from the disapproving glares of retainers and council members. But the more time they spent together, the more enamored of each other Louis saw them becoming, and the harder it would be for them to eventually part.

He did not look forward to that day.

—-

He was on an unrelated errand when he saw her coming towards him on the path, away from the rose garden. As soon as he took in those trembling shoulders, that tear-streaked face, he knew that the inevitable had come to pass.

"Ah! Louis!" She stopped in shock, wiping at her eyes. "E-excuse me. I-I'm not…"

He didn't say anything — simply produced a white handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it miserably for a moment, before using it to dry her eyes.

Louis' heart clenched.

The King had been very…_ concerned_ when he had learned of his son's connection to this young lady. He had berated Louis for nearly an hour for letting such an unspeakable situation develop right under his nose, then he had taken Prince Edward to task for over double that time.

By the end, Prince Edward had retired to his room looking utterly exhausted and sober. Louis had felt an incredible pang of guilt that his master had to be brought back down to Earth in such a brutal and humiliating way. If Louis had been doing his job properly, he would've been firmer with him; told him to end things with this girl before they both got hurt. But now it was too late.

Prince Edward had chosen his duty over her — the only choice he could've made — but too late, and now Louis was staring at the result of his failure to advise his prince in the correct manner. This girl's tears were more his fault than anyone else's.

"I don't know why I'm so—." She cut herself off, lips trembling as she tried to compose herself for him. "I knew that it couldn't go anywhere."

"I am very sorry," Louis said, because it was all that he could say.

—

It was a great shock, to see her again at another of Lord Michel's parties, barely four months later. Louis had followed her out to the balcony, possessed by the need to confirm that his eyes were deceiving him — there was no way—.

"Oh! Hello, Louis." She looked surprised to see him, but pleasantly so.

"What are you…?"

"Mike—" She cut herself off, blushing. "Lord Michel invited me. He's very difficult to turn down."

_Have you seen Prince Edward?_ Louis wanted to ask, but didn't. It would probably sound like an accusation or a warning to her ears.

But when her eyes met his, he saw that she had heard the unspoken question anyway.

"I saw him, across the hall. That's why I— I came out here for a bit of fresh air."

_He misses you_, Louis almost said. Luckily, he caught himself before any damage could be done. What was_ wrong_ with him?

"You must think I'm really silly," she said, looking down at her hands. "We barely knew each other for a few weeks. But when I see him dancing with other girls, I just… It's really difficult."

"I don't think you're silly," Louis said, honestly. "I think you both got caught up in a romantic dream that anyone would struggle to wake from."

She looked a little taken aback by this unexpected bluntness.

"A dream? Yes, I guess it was…" She closed her eyes and Louis worried that tears would follow, but when she opened them again, they were clearer than he'd ever seen. "Time to wake up, hm?"

Louis smiled. "It doesn't mean you need to forget."

"No," she smiled in return. "I wouldn't want to forget any of this."

—

"Louis!"

Louis turned, mouth agape, to see her jogging towards him from across the street.

"On an errand?" she asked.

It had been a while since he last saw her. She looked good. Healthy.

"Uh, yes." He cleared his throat. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just shopping." She held up the bags clutched in her right hand.

"Did you buy anything interesting?" Louis wasn't sure why he was looking for ways to extend the conversation, but she seemed to respond happily.

After a couple of minutes of idle chit-chat, her stomach interrupted with a loud growl. She blushed, and Louis chuckled.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked, doggedly ignoring the fact that he had already eaten merely half an hour earlier.

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Of course. Where would you like to go?"

When he eventually returned to the palace, severely behind schedule, he made sure to avoid Prince Edward and any awkward questions about the smile he just couldn't seem to wipe from his face.

—

He was observing a discussion between Prince Edward and the head gardener when his phone began to vibrate in his breast pocket. Edward motioned for him to answer it freely, before turning back to the discourse on the state of the roses.

Louis had one new message. From her.

_Sorry to bother you. It's just that I wondered if you knew that the local gallery is having a one-weekend-only exhibit on the life and works of Botticelli? I just remember you mentioning that you were a fan. If you have the time, you should definitely go!_

His eyes widened. Had he mentioned his penchant for Botticelli to her? They had talked about many things over lunch in the small cafe; it would be impossible to remember all of the things they had discussed.

Keeping his eyes averted from Prince Edward, Louis found himself typing,_Would you like to go together?_ before he could think better of it.

Barely a few moments later, he got her reply. _I'd like that._

—

Over the course of the next few months, they made time to see each other at least once a week. As time went on, the excuses for meeting became thinner and thinner, until it was little more than walks through town or drinks at a coffee shop.

Sometimes her arm would brush against his, or he would say something that made her look at him like he was amazing, or the light would hit her at an angle that took Louis' breath away.

Sometimes she would do the simplest thing, like laugh or rub her nose or run a hand through her hair, and Louis would find himself blushing as if she had done something scandalously sexy.

Sometimes Louis got the strange feeling that he was doomed.

—

One evening, walking home from a wine-tasting session at a local vineyard, Louis saw her to her front door.

"I get to experience all kinds of new things when I'm with you, Louis." She smiled at him, and that was when he broke.

The soft press of her lips against his as he leaned over her imprinted itself forever in the gallery of life-affirming moments in his heart. He had never done anything like this before, but she made him bold.

After the kiss, there were a blissful few seconds before reality came screaming into his head. _What have you done? This is incredibly inappropriate. It's ridiculous. It's a betrayal._

"I-I'm sorry. Please— please excuse me."

"Louis?"

"I'm sorry," he said again, before turning and walking away.

—

_I don't mean to keep bothering you, but are you okay?_

Louis stared at the message for a long time before typing out with trembling fingers:_ I am fine. Thank you for worrying. But I think it would be best if we ceased contact. I made a mistake._

After going back and deleting the last sentence, he sent the message.

—

Prince Edward looked up from his paperwork with a squint.

"Is something the matter, Louis?"

"Not at all, your highness," Louis replied as he poured the tea.

Edward pursed his lips for a moment before his face smoothed into its usual placid expression.

"If you say so. But you know that you can tell me if something is troubling you, don't you?"

"Thank you, highness. You're very kind," Louis said, as guilt coiled in his chest like a snake.

—

When Lord Michel's next party came around, Louis was in knots. Would she be there? What kind of expression should he show her? What kind of expression would she have for him? Oh, she always looked so disarmingly beautiful in a dress…

When he _did_ see her, it was worse than he could've possibly imagined. He turned a corner in the hallway to see her conversing with Prince Edward. They both turned to look at him and Louis just knew that everything — every shameful feeling — was lying exposed across his face. He turned and did what he was coming to be best at: he ran.

She came after him.

"Louis, please wait," she called.

"I can't." Louis stopped only long enough to say his final farewell. "We cannot do this. I am terribly sorry for leading you on the way I have. It is— utterly despicable, I know. But my duty is to his highness, and I cannot compromise that."

She was silent for a moment, before lowering her eyes to the ground. Her mouth curved into a sad, bitter smile.

"Duty again?" she murmured. "I understand."

She let him go.

—

"Louis!"

Prince Edward found him out on the balcony where Louis had given his pretty speech about dreams and waking from them. Good advice. Time to take it himself.

"What on Earth is going on?" His highness came closer, anger in his eyes.

Louis shook with fear, and guilt, and devastation.

"My apologies," he managed. "I don't—. I don't know what to say."

"Well, _I_ do!" Prince Edward said, nearly shouting. "Go after her."

"…Highness?"

The glare on his master's face softened into a fond but exasperated smile. Louis was left reeling.

"You fell in love with her, didn't you?"

_No!_ Louis wanted to protest, but couldn't.

"Honestly, Louis." Edward sighed, tilting his head to the side. "You're a good butler, but you're really failing as a man right now."

_You're wrong. I'm a terrible man and a terrible butler all in one._

"You really won't go after her? Why not?"

"How can you even ask me that? Because you love her! Because _she_ loves_you_!"

The words that Louis had meant to say only in his own head rang through the still night air. He staggered back, appalled at his own insolence. Prince Edward's eyes narrowed sadly.

"I was simply enchanted by a flower nymph," he said. "You fell in love with her as a woman, didn't you? Don't you think you should find out how she feels before deciding that it's a lost cause?"

Louis swallowed. "I've betrayed you."

Edward stepped closer and braced his hands on Louis' shoulders. "You are — and will always be — my most loyal and trusted butler."

Gritting his teeth to hold back the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him, Louis said, "I— I have to go."

"Yes," Edward smiled. "You do."

—

Louis caught up with her halfway down the steps of the castle, heading towards the main gates.

"Are you planning to walk home?" he asked, breathless from running.

"Lord Michel's butler has arranged a cab for me," she replied, not turning around or stopping.

"Please don't leave." Louis continued to follow. "I'm sorry — I've ruined the party for you."

Finally, she stopped. "No. I ruined it for myself. I only came here because I thought I might get to see you. It was— stupid."

Louis stepped forward and placed his hands on her arms. "No, it wasn't. I… I wanted to see you, as well."

"…You did?" Disbelief was clear on her face and in her voice.

"I did and I didn't," Louis tried to explain. "It's— complicated. I'm… I'm sorry."

She ducked her head. "Please stop saying that."

Louis was getting sick of saying it himself. So, this time, he tried something new but equally true.

"I love you."

She stared at him. "You…"

"I love you — I really do. And I_ am_ sorry, because I know I've caused you a lot of pain, and his highness as well. And I know that you love him, and I'm just— forcing my feelings on you like this, but I can't— I can't let you go home tonight not knowing how much I care for you."

Her mouth opened and closed around silent words until she finally asked: "What about your duty?"

"His highness has kindly reminded me that I have more than one duty," Louis replied, face flushed with embarrassment and panic. "As the man who loves you, I should've been stronger. I should've been honest."

She took a step forward. "You really love me?"

"Yes," Louis replied, looking straight at her.

Her arms came up around his waist and she pressed her head against his chest. "Oh, thank goodness."

Louis wrapped himself around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Are you sure that it's alright? I mean, with me? Am I… am I enough?"

Pulling away just enough to show him her eyes, clear and shining with tears, she said, "Of course."

And as he bent down for their second kiss, Louis felt the depth of her feelings in every tremor of her body. When they finally pulled apart again, her mouth opened to say something and Louis knew, before the very first syllable, what it would be.

_I love you, too._


End file.
